Ice Pick/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : ALLISON: They're not gonna split us apart. : SCOTT: Not us. : SCOTT: There's another. : ISAAC: Please don't tell them. : LYDIA: They called it a "fugue state." I couldn't remember running through the woods naked for two days. : HUNTER: OW! Aw! : DEREK: RAWRRRRRRR! : STILES: How did you do that? : DEREK: smirking I'm the Alpha. : ALLISON: What the hell was that? : SCOTT: I don't know... ( ) BEACON HILLS GAS STATION TBA HALE HOUSE : DEREK: voiceover Ever wonder what happens if a Hunter gets bitten, Allison? Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten? What do you think your father would do? What do you think he'd have to do? When all it would take to change everything is... one bite... One bite... : ARGENT: Everything changes. : ALLISON: furiously Is this how we're gonna do father-daughter talks from now on? : ARGENT: No... : ARGENT: This is how we're gonna train you. : ARGENT: Do you know why we use arrows? : ALLISON: ...They can't heal until it's taken out. : ARGENT: Look familiar? : ALLISON: angrily You were going to kill him. : ARGENT: That's right. And, if we find Isaac on another full moon, we will kill him. That's the hard choice we make. But it wasn't my choice. : ALLISON: Gerard? : ARGENT: No. : ARGENT: See, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, we place the final decisions-- the hard ones-- with the women. : ARGENT: Our sons are trained to be soldiers. Our daughters... to be leaders. Training starts now. : ARGENT: Time her. : BENNETT: Congrats. : ALLISON: For what? It took me two and a half hours. : BENNETT: shrugging Took me three when I did it. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: It had a tail. I don't have a tail. : ALLISON: smirking Maybe you just haven't grown it yet. : SCOTT: I'm not growing a tail-- ever. : SCOTT: Are you slowing down for me? : ALLISON: I was waiting for you. : SCOTT: What? Waiting for me to catch up? : ALLISON: smirking You looked like you were struggling... : SCOTT: Maybe I was admiring the view? : ALLISON: Try admiring from afar. : COACH: laughing McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy... Right? : COACH: All right, next two! Stilinski, Erica, let's go! The wall. : ERICA: panicking Oh, please-- : COACH: Erica? Dizzy? Is it vertigo? : LYDIA: snidely Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out. : COACH: Erica... : ERICA: shakily I'm fine. : ALLISON: anxiously Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know, she's epileptic. : COACH: exasperatedly Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff??? : COACH: Erica, y-you're fine. Just-just kick off from the wall. Th-there's a mat to catch you. Come on. : COACH: See? You're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine. : COACH: Listen up! Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher, or you call me. : COACH: Except for you, Greenberg-- don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number. : SCOTT: Isaac? : STILES: It's Derek's problem now... : STILES: What do you mean, tonight's not a good idea? : SCOTT: I don't know-- that thing we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather, all this stuff happening with Derek... I just-- doesn't feel right. : STILES: No, you're not backing out! Do you wanna know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together. And you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles! Stiles wants to have a good time! Many, many times! Several times in a row! In several different positions! : STILES: Are you even listening to me? : STILES: What-what is that? : ALLISON: Put her on her side! Put her on her side! : ALLISON: How'd you know? : SCOTT: I just felt it. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: kindly It's been a while since we saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication. : ERICA: Are you gonna tell my mom? : MELISSA: Well, I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age? They're still pretty hot. So-- doctor's gonna be in in a minute, okay? : ERICA: Okay. : DEREK: Lie still. : DEREK: loud "Side effects may include anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis..." Yeesh! : ERICA: Who are you? : DEREK: Let's just say we have a... mutual friend. You get a warning right before you have a seizure? : ERICA: quietly It's called an aura. It's-it's like a metallic taste in my mouth. : DEREK: You don't have to lie, Erica. What does it really taste like? : ERICA: ...It tastes like blood. : DEREK: What if I told you... that all of this could go away? The side effects, the symptoms... all of it. And what if all those things not only went away, but everything else got even better? : ERICA: How? : DEREK: Let me show you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : VIDEO NARRATOR: A small exposure to an otherwise deadly virus can actually prevent the effects of the infection from spreading. This is called vaccination. : MATT: whispering What the hell did you do to my camera? : JACKSON: Huh? : MATT: whispering The lens is cracked. : VIDEO NARRATOR: So, by creating an immunity--'' : MATT: Did you drop it? : VIDEO NARRATOR: ''Your body is primed to fight off the infection. : MATT: Do you know how expensive this thing is? : VIDEO NARRATOR: From meningitis to rabies from an animal bite... : MATT: whispering Jackson... : JACKSON: quietly Just send me a bill. : VIDEO NARRATOR: Meaning the subject is now immune. : JACKSON: What the hell is wrong with you? : LYDIA: What? : JACKSON: Show it to me. : JACKSON: Show it to me. Come on! : LYDIA: Are you out of your mind? : JACKSON: Nothing happened to you. It's like... It's like you're immune. : LYDIA: frustrated I don't have a clue to what you're talking about. : JACKSON: furiously It's-it's you. Whatever it is-- blood, saliva-- whatever soul-killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me. You ruined it for me! You ruined everything! : LYDIA: tearfully Hello? : LYDIA: This is the girls' room... : STILES: Boyd. You got the keys? : BOYD: This isn't a favor-- it's a transaction. : STILES: Right. Absolutely. : BOYD: I said fifty. : STILES: lying Really? I-I remember twenty. I don't know, I have a really good verbal memory, and I remember twenty. I remember that distinct "twuh" sound, "twuh-enty." : BOYD: amused I said "fifty." With the "fuh" sound. Hear the difference? : STILES: Uh... : BOYD: If you can't, I can demonstrate some other words with the "fuh" sound... : STILES: nervously Uh, no. N-no. I think I'm recalling it now. Maybe I just got it confused with "fuh"-orty. : STILES: sighing Come on, man. Have you seen the piece of crap Jeep that I drive? : BOYD: You seen the piece of crap bus that I take? : STILES: sighing Fifty. Mmm, okay. Thank you. : STILES: Got 'em. Pick up up right after work tonight, and we'll all meet at the rink, cool? : LYDIA: ...What... the holy hell... is that? : SCOTT: awestruck It's Erica. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: bemused Why do I get the feeling you've got a lot on your mind? : SCOTT: sheepishly Sorry. It just kind of slipped through my fingers. : SCOTT: sighing Everything has been slipping through my fingers... : DEATON: Now, that sounds like far too world-weary a thing for a teenager to say. : SCOTT: sheepishly Sorry... : DEATON: You might wanna try a different perspective. This is just entropy at work. This is more the natural way of the universe. But, it doesn't necessarily mean it's falling apart-- it's just... changing shape. : SCOTT: For better or worse? : DEATON: Exactly. : SCOTT: nervously Hey, Doc? When are we gonna talk about... the thing that we never got a chance to talk about...? : DEATON: Oh, yes. We never did get a chance to talk about that, did we? Now is definitely a good time. : SCOTT: relieved Thank God. : DEATON: What do you think? Two dollars? : SCOTT: confused Two dollars? : DEATON: You're right-- two-fifty more an hour. It seems like a pretty good raise. : SCOTT: confused It's not exactly what I was... : SCOTT: shocked Two-fifty more an hour??? : DEATON: smiling Done! Don't forget to clean up the cat cages. ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: Headed out? : ALLISON: Studying. Just studying, Dad. : ARGENT: I get it. But, we need you to remember what happened. : ALLISON: incredulously You want me to stop being friends with her? : ARGENT: Actually, we want the opposite. I know how this might sound, but we need you to keep an eye on her. : ALLISON: You want me to spy on her? : ARGENT: We want you to look out for your friend to make sure everything's okay with her. : ALLISON: ...Seems okay to me. BEACON HILLS ICE RINK : LYDIA: Could it be any colder in here? : STILES: Here. : LYDIA: ...I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue? Not a good combination. : STILES: offended But it's the colors of the Mets... : STILES: Okay, um, maybe orange and blue is not the best, right, you know... Um, sometimes, there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination, end up turning out to be, like, a perfect combination. You know? Like, two people together... who nobody ever thought would be together ever... : LYDIA: thoughtfully No, I can see that. : STILES: shocked You can? : LYDIA: nodding Yeah. : : LYDIA: obliviously They're cute together. : STILES: glumly Oh, yeah... them... : LYDIA: nodding Cute. : STILES: glumly Cute. Adorable. : ALLISON: Since you've never skated before, maybe I should give you a few pointers? : SCOTT: smugly Allison... not that this is news to you or anything... but, you remember the Werewolf thing? Super speed, strength, and reflexes...? : ALLISON: amused So, a little ice skating should be no problem? : SCOTT: Yeah! : SCOTT: See? It's no problem-- : SCOTT: UGH! : SCOTT: ...Maybe. : LYDIA: Well? Come on! : ALLISON: encouragingly Okay, you got it. You got it. You got-- : SCOTT: excitedly I think I'm getting the hang of it--! : ALLISON: wincing You look like you hit your head that time... : SCOTT: dazed What's that, Coach? : ALLISON: ...You definitely hit your head. : SCOTT: Oh, my eyes! The-the flash triggers them. : ALLISON: This one's normal. : ALLISON: awkwardly Oh, that's not what I meant-- : SCOTT: It's okay. Come here. : ALLISON: Thanks. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Two's not enough for Derek-- I know he needs at least three. So, who's next? : ERICA: flirtatiously Why does there have to be a "next" when we've already got you? : SCOTT: firmly Who's next? : ERICA: You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online... : SCOTT: impatiently I don't care. : ERICA: It happened during class. I started seizing in my desk, and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth... until some genius reads the card on my key ring which tells him not to 'cause it could break my teeth. : SCOTT: sighing Erica... : ERICA: Do you know what happens next? I piss myself. And they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them... until some brilliant jerk-off had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone. : ERICA: seductively Look at me now, Scott. : ERICA: scoffing That's right-- you only have eyes for her. ARGENT HOUSE TBA BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : VICTORIA: lying This is so embarrassing... : MELISSA: Not at all. I have seen far worse come through these doors. We keep a pair of bolt-cutters in the back. Trust me-- you don't wanna know what they're for. : VICTORIA: chuckling Let me guess... something about men and their egos? : MELISSA: smiling Mmm. Boys will be boys. : VICTORIA: Trust me, I know. I was a teacher for years at an all-boys private school. : VICTORIA: Oh, I don't need the anesthetic. : MELISSA: incredulously Are you serious? : MELISSA: Okay... : VICTORIA: Speaking of boys, how's Scott? : MELISSA: Scott? He's, uh, like every other teenager. : VICTORIA: I'm sure he was pretty devastated after the breakup... : MELISSA: He has been a little odd lately-- well, you know, he's kind of always odd-- but, uh, he doesn't seem all that-- : VICTORIA: ...Heartbroken? : MELISSA: Yeah. : MELISSA: shrugging Maybe he just hides it well. : VICTORIA: knowingly Teenagers are quite good at hiding things, aren't they? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: I know how it looked, but she came up to me. : ALLISON: I'm not jealous. : SCOTT: surprised You're not? : ALLISON: She's with Derek, now, isn't she? Like Isaac. : ALLISON: You can't get caught in the middle of this. Don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, it's... It's like battle lines are being drawn. : SCOTT: sighing I know. : ALLISON: There's always crossfire. : SCOTT: What am I supposed to do? I can't just stand by. I can't pretend to be normal. : ALLISON: I don't want you to be normal-- I want you to be alive. : STILES: Scott, do you see that? : SCOTT: What? It's an empty table? : STILES: Yeah, but whose empty table? : SCOTT: ...Boyd. : SCOTT: I'm going to the ice rink, see if he's there. And, if he's not at home, you call me, got it? : SCOTT: What? : STILES: hesitantly Maybe we should let him... : STILES: Boyd, you know, ma? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right? : SCOTT: insistently We can't. : STILES: You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good... You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind... : SCOTT: scoffing Yeah, how good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head? : STILES: sighing All right. All I'm saying is, maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility. : SCOTT: They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible. : STILES: sighing All right, I'm with you. And, I also gotta say... this new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you... : SCOTT: exasperatedly Shut up. : STILES: No, seriously! Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels? HALE HOUSE : JACKSON: angrily Derek, I know you can hear me. You owe me an explanation! I wanna know why it-why it didn't work! : JACKSON: sighing Screw it. : JACKSON: yelping Holy--! : ARGENT: Wait. : JACKSON: What happened to him? : ARGENT: That's a good question. I got one for you-- what are you doing here, Jackson? : JACKSON: stammering Um, nothing. I was-I was-I was just-- nothing, I-- : ARGENT: warningly Jackson, I hope you're not still pursuing something that you shouldn't be... Because I don't want to be forced to pursue you. : ARGENT: Stay out of this. You've got so much good in your life. You're smart, good-looking, you're captain of the lacrosse team... : JACKSON: ...Co-captain. BOYD HOUSE : STILES: Hey, Boyd? Hey, Boyd? It's Stiles. Oh-- : STILES: Wow. : ERICA: What are you doing here, Stiles? : STILES: nervously Uh, nothing. I was just looking for, um-- : ERICA: Boyd? : STILES: Yeah. Yes. Boyd. : ERICA: amused You know what you're doing right now that's kind of funny? You're only looking in my eyes. : STILES: That's funny? : ERICA: Well, yeah... Because it's that kind of look where you're trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes... But you want to, don't you? You want a nice, long, hard... look. : STILES: nervously Not really, no. : ERICA: Oh... So, it's just my eyes? : STILES: Yes. You have beautiful eyes. : ERICA: I have beautiful everything. : STILES: And a new-found self-confidence. Congratulations, Erica. I should get going. : ERICA: You're not going anywhere. : STILES: Why not? : ERICA: ...You're having car trouble. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : ARGENT: I'm wondering if you could give me your medical opinion on what killed this man. : DEATON: anxiously I don't know if you saw the sign out there, but this is just an animal clinic... : ARGENT: I'm aware of that. I'm also aware you're not just a vet. BEACON HILLS ICE RINK : SCOTT: Boyd, I just wanna talk... : SCOTT: Hey, come on. Boyd, please. : SCOTT: Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons-- I mean everything. : BOYD: He told me about the Hunters. : SCOTT: incredulously And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it. : BOYD: I just wanna not each lunch alone every day. : SCOTT: If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek. : DEREK: offense That really hurts, Scott. : DEREK: I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. : DEREK: Erica, how's life been for you since we met? : ERICA: dramatically Hmm. In a word? Transformative. : DEREK: Isaac? : ISAAC: smirking Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive... but, other than that, I'm great. : SCOTT: sighing Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight. : DEREK: satisfied Then go home, Scott. : SCOTT: aggressively I meant, fair for them. : SCOTT: angrily Don't you get it? He's not going this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs! : DEREK: shrugging It's true. It is about power. : SCOTT: weakly Don't... You don't wanna be like them... : BOYD: You're right... : BOYD: I wanna be like you. BOYD HOUSE : STILES: exasperatedly Bitch! BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: Why aren't I healing? : DEATON: Because it's from an Alpha. : DEATON: ...I think we better have that talk now. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts